The Fly Strikes Back
by Erman Bullock
Summary: The Fly was just feeling something today, or perhaps, someone...


Yavanithar: Waz up….

Alexathanithunationia: oh hey bro!

Yavanithar: As I was walking into this room right now I noticed you were doing something. Could you describe it out of obligaytion

Alexathanithunationia: Just playing some xbox…

Yavanithar: The original xbox 1?

Alexathanithunationia: Bruh… That's an oppsies…

Yavanithar: What?! Bruh… the one xbox?

Alexathanithunationia: No the first 1

Yavanithar: ~Ooooooooh, also RAaaaaah! I am angry right. Who brought xbox into MY HOUSE?! Throw that out bro, and let me grab my Atari VCS instead.

Alexathanithunationia: No u. Also let me describe myself turning towards you to face you.

Yavanithar: ewww? What the heck!? There's a fly directly on one of your eye lids

Alexathanithunationia: Darn dude…. That's messed up.

Yavanithar: Let me protect you.

Alexathanithunationia: Oh shoot. You just punched my eye directly as I fell over all my broken glass collection.

Yavanithar: Wasn't that the point… now open yer eyeball while I look to see if I killed it

Alexathanithunationia: You surely killed something ;) Also, I am doing that…

…

Alexathanithunationia. I spontaneously noticed just now that I happen to be temporarily blind, also, you only took one of its legs off and let that yahoo cheese out

Yavanithar: Oh dip sashimi bra. Let me think about it while I put my hand on my bloody fist.

…

Yavanithar: I have thought about it and I firmly state that it is impossible to locate that fly one more. This is a hopeless task and shall never be attempted.

Alexathanithunationia: There is it!?

Yavanithar: wow…Like I would believe you. You always pull the worst of pranks on me and I hate it.

Alexathanithunationia: It would be not real if only one fly hadn't landed on my same eyeball lid again just now

Yavanithar: one fly or is that fly one?

Alexathanithunationia: bruh …the first one!

Yavanithar: Wow, that sucks for you, I guess.

Alexathanithunationia: IT FLEW AWAY! Quick! We need to keep it captive, like swine.

Yavanithar: That chances of seeing that fly or any one of its kind is probably very low now, so I wouldn't worry about it.

Alexathanithunationia: But if it comes back for more! Revenge is pretty common in most wildlife that are wild. I killed my neighbor last week.

Yavanithar: It's just one fly, It's not like it's gonna kill you? Besides, what has it done to you? You're a reasonable person…right?

Alexathanithunationia: Bruh... I guess you're right.

Yavanithar: Bruh…Have I ever been known to be wrong?

Alexathanithunationia: No…wait? What's that over there? I am referring to the direction where I am pointing right now…

Yavanithar: Of course. It's pretty obviously which exact direction that is and what it looks like there. You would either have to be blind or a complete idiot to not know that.

Alexathanithunationia: I think I'm blind in one eye, but you can never be sure.

Yavanithar: Shut it bimbo!

…

Yavanithar: I am still looking in that direction, what's going on?

Alexathanithunationia: Plot, of course!

Yavanithar: What? Who decided to bring plot into MY HOUSE! I swear to god, you better have a good explanation for this.

Alexathanithunationia: Ha, just joking, it was actually the fly.

Yavanithar: And why would you ever think I would find that prank funny?

Alexathanithunationia: Chill out dude! I am panicking about that fly right now.

Yavanithar: u what..? Really?

Alexathanithunationia: Oh shoot he has a knife!

Yavanithar: Big deal…. I bet it doesn't even know how to use it. Also, this situation can't be that bad.

Alexathanithunationia: Aaa. AAaa. Ouchies. I can't believe it!

Yavanithar: What happened? Are you alright?

Alexathanithunationia: As you see.. ouch… it is stabbing me in the butt as well as my crotch. Ohhh. Ouch!

Yavanithar: It's situations like these you can appreciate that you are not a guy.

Alexathanithunationia: Actually… ouch… I am!

Yavanithar: No way! I can't believe this.

Alexathanithunationia: Yahuh.

Yavanithar: We have been married for 5 years.

Alexathanithunationia: It was actually just a prank… ouch! I was planning on telling you soon, I swear! But it was too funny to resist.

Yavanithar: Ha, that is funny? That might be one of your first pranks you actually did on me that was funny.

Alexathanithunationia: I know right… Also, I appear to be bleeding out on the floor.

Yavanithar: I acknowledge this.

Alexathanithunationia: Good bye, dude. I am afraid there is no person that can help me out in this situation. I will die soon. Bleeding out on this floor slowly. Like in a few hours… I would say more but we have plenty more time to talk if you want. I just there was someone to help me in a situation like this, but there is none.

Yavanithar: Darn, I guess I should call the cops

…

Officer: Where is it?

Yavanithar: Over there

Officer: Is that the fly that murdered, bro?

Alexathanithunationia: That's the fly officer. I know it may look cute and innocent with its bloody knife over there, but I happened to witness it murdering me.

Officer: Can you help testifly against this thing in court?

Alexathanithunationia: Yes, but I expect nothing less than the death sentence.

Officer: I am cuffing the fly like stating the Miranda warning.

…

Judge: Guilty. I hereby sentence this fly to wait until I get bribed and let them go.

Everyone: We are gasping?

Alexathanithunationia: Bruh…

Judge: Opps, I am blushing and embarrassed. I guess the death penalty or something.

Everyone: About time…

Alexathanithunationia: Welp, I guess I die right

…

Alexathanithunationia: It appears I am a ghost and can speak to animals.

Fly 2: You have killed me in time…

Alexathanithunationia: Serves you right! How could you do this? I don't understand…

Fly 2: It wasn't me, I was framed. You guys were just racist all along. While you were bleeding to death and while the other guy was waiting for the police. My family was kidnapped by the criminal. I was blackmailed to pick up a knife and them was framed for your murder for some reason.

Alexathanithunationia: Wat. Bruh…

Fly 2: Please save my past self… and my family, I guess. I don't know.

Alexathanithunationia: Why tho? Bruh... That's dumb, you're dumb. I am tired of your sad sorry fly self. I would never help you, nor will I ever love you.

Fly 2: …Oh….I guess that makes sense…Darn…. I guess Ijust thought I could bring some plot back into the story.

Alexathanithunationia: Did you say plot?

Fly 2: What? Are you into that sort of thing?

Alexathanithunationia: Bruh… I couldn't help but blush at that statement because I secretly like plot.

Fly 2: I know, and it was cute ;)

Alexathanithunationia: You're cute, baby. But first I have now just decided to save your family, but I am afraid that I am dead and that means I am not alive.

Fly 2: You may be dead, but I am not…

Alexathanithunationia: I know that… stop flexing over it. It's not like living is something I want or anything.

Fly 2: But, that's not…

Alexathanithunationia: Oh look at me I'm processing your hot fly body, how does I feel bro?

Fly 2: Bruh…

Alexathanithunationia: But wait, that means I will be given the death penalty as my murder, why did I have to live?

Fly 2: Bruh… I got you bro, it was just a prank bro. IT WAS JUST A PRANK.

Alexathanithunationia: How dare you put pranks on me and play with me in your body? What have I ever done to you?! This is not acceptable behavior!.

…

Executioner: This is your execution day bro, now you will do. As you see I am electrocuting you in this chair right now

Alexathanithunationia: Can you not?

Executioner: No but I don't speak Mexican, comprende?

Fly 2: not cool bro…

Executioner: Its no use, take this!

Alexathanithunationia: Ahhh. What is this feeling? I am being electrocuted and it turns. Oh no. I feel pain from this.. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHHAHAHAHHAHHAHH HAHAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. It feels like I am transforming into a dead person in my body?!

Executioner: He's dead, and it wasn't hot.

…

Yavanithar: Haha ha. My plan finally worked out. Now that Alexathanithunationia is finally dead, I can finally play with Xbox without being judged. And All it costed was the price of a full sized fly custom. Good thing the story was in script format without proper descriptors...


End file.
